powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Light Manipulation
The power to manipulate light. Sub-power of Electromagnetism Manipulation and EM Spectrum Manipulation. Opposite to Darkness Manipulation. Also Called * Light Element Control * Photokinesis * Photon Manipulation * Visible Light Manipulation * Visible Radiation Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to simply as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. Primary properties of visible light are intensity, propagation direction, frequency or wavelength spectrum, and polarization, while its speed in a vacuum (299,792,458 meters per second/186,000 MPS) is one of the fundamental constants of nature. Visible light, as with all types of electromagnetic radiation (EMR), is experimentally found to always move at this speed in vacuum. In common with all types of EMR, visible light is emitted and absorbed in tiny "packets" called photons and exhibits properties of both waves and particles. This property is referred to as the wave–particle duality. The study of light, known as optics, is an important research area in modern physics. Applications * Absolute Light * Bend and/or shift light particles: ** Holographic Projection ** Invisibility ** Visual Illusions * Light Attacks * Light Generation/Color Generation * Light Negation * Light Solidification * Manipulate the properties of light. * Move at light-speed. * Move/lift light particles. ** Photokinetic Flight * Photokinetic Constructs Techniques * Light Aura * Light Boundary * Light Empowerment * Light Mimicry * Light Portal Creation * Light Transmutation * Light Warp * Photokinetic Combat * Photokinetic Invisibility * Photokinetic Regeneration * Photokinetic Surfing * Photoportation Variations * Dark Light Manipulation * Demonic Light Manipulation * Conceptual Light Manipulation * Empathic Light Manipulation * Esoteric Light Manipulation * Laser Manipulation * Light Magic * Life Light Manipulation * Light Embodiment * Optical Phenomena Manipulation * Primordial Light Manipulation * Psychic Light Manipulation * Sacred Light Manipulation * Ultraviolet Manipulation * White Light Manipulation Associations * Big Bang Inducement * Color Manipulation * Electromagnetism Manipulation * Elemental Manipulation * EM Spectrum Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Emotional Energy Manipulation - through empathic light. * Holy Breath * Life-Force Manipulation - light is often associated with life force. * Light-Darkness Manipulation * Light Form * Lightside View by manipulating the bright areas of one's mind and soul. ** Mental Manipulation by learning to control light of mind and soul. * Perception Manipulation by controlling peoples visual perception of reality. * Rainbow Manipulation * Ray/Beam Manipulation * Reflection Manipulation * Solar Manipulation by manipulating sunlight. * Spark Manipulation * Tachyon Manipulation * Truth Manipulation (Light is associated with truth) * Twilight Manipulation when combined with Darkness Manipulation. * Vision Manipulation - Light grants the sense of sight. Limitations * May be unable to create light, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Distance, energy mass, precision, etc. depend upon the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. * Users light is affected by everything that all light is, unless they are powerful/skilled enough to overcome these limits: ** Glass Manipulation and/or Reflection Manipulation bounces back by a reflective surface. ** Gravity Manipulation bends light. ** No matter how powerful the light is it will pass through anything completely transparent. * May be overwhelmed by Darkness Manipulation. * Photokinetic Immunity * Since light is a constant existing element, the user will have to keep any light constructs in check to keep them from going on forever. * Weak against Light Boundary. Known Users See Also: Light 'em Up. Mythology/Folklore Manga/Anime Known Objects *Murakumo (Maken-Ki!) Gallery Comics Angelus_spirit_2_.jpg|The Angelus (Top Cow Comics) is an undeniable master of light. Dazzler2.jpg|Dazzler (Marvel) shooting a "photon blast" 902930-ion entity super.jpg|Ion (DC Comics) GLPredator02.jpg|The Predator (DC Comics) GLRedEntity01.jpg|The Butcher (DC Comics) ParallaxFree.jpg|Parallax (DC Comics) GLOrangeEntity01.jpg|Ophidian (DC Comics) GLBlueEntity01.jpg|Adara (DC Comics) 150px-GLIndigoEntity01.jpg|Proselyte (DC Comics) The Entity-5.jpg|The White Entity (DC Comics) Luz.jpg|Luz (Marvel) creating constructs from light. DLDC.jpg|Doctor Light (DC) Games Sora Kingdom Hearts II.jpg|Sora (Kingdom Hearts 1 & 2) Dissidia_Warrior_of_Light.png|Warrior of Light (Dissidia Final Fantasy) Lugh_H.png|Lugh (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of light. Light_Mystic.png|Light Mystic (Valkyrie Crusade) Chip.png|Chip/Light Gaia (Sonic the Hedgehog) Symmetra.png|Symmetra (Overwatch) can bend light in order to warp reality. Manga/Anime Kizaru Light Sword.png|With his Devil's Fruit of the Pika Pika no Mi/Glint-Glint Fruit, Admiral Kizaru/Borsalino (One Piece) is able control light particles and solidify them, allowing him to create his Ama no Murakumo. Heike Masaomi Light.JPG|Heike Masaomi (Code Breaker) can manipulate photons. RanoLight.jpg|Rano (LESSA) is able to manipulate light, his use only limited by his imagination. FL.gif|Makarov Dreyar (Fairy Tail) a powerful user of Light Magic. Sting's Dragon Force.png|Sting Eucliffe (Fairy Tail) the Light Dragon Slayer. KendoGarurumon_t.gif|Kendogarurumon (Digimon series) Super Sunshine.jpg|Cure Sunshine (Heartcatch Precure) Miyuki-Happy.png|Cure Happy (Smile Precure) Nozomi-San.jpg|Cure Dream (Precure 5) The Light.png|The Light (Cardcaptor Sakura) Sailor Venus.jpg|Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) is Senshi of Light and can create beams of golden light to attack enemy. Cure Honey!.jpg|Cure Honey (Happiness Charge Pretty Cure) can control the Light to attack and purify enemy. Escanor growing in power with Sunshine.png|Escanor (Nanatsu no Taizai) can use his ability Sunshine to radiate intense waves of light and heat capable of easily melting and vaporizing stone. Movies TakanuvaChannelingPowers.png|Takanuva (Bionicle) channeling his immense light powers. TV Lgfhs.jpg|Dr. Light (DC) using Light Manipulation. SookiePowers1.gif|Sookie (True Blood) can manipulate and create light. While using this ability she also channels nature. Photokinesis.png|Sookie (True Blood) zaps a witch Noora light 99.JPG|Along with manipulating light, Noora the Light (The 99) can also see the goodness and darkness in people. cordelia photokinesis the price.gif|Cordelia Chase (Angel) uncontrollably generates a large amount of offensive light. Magic Rainbow 2.jpg|Stella (Winx Club) is the Fairy of the Sun, Moon and Stars and can control any kind of Light. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Electromagnet Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries